Came Here to Forget
by chicagofire1915
Summary: Based on Blake Shelton's "Came Here to Forget". #Dawsey! It kinda goes off topic, from the song, after the first chapter, but oh well! Hope y'all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Based on Blake Shelton's new single, Came Here to Forget. I may mix in one part of Home Alone Tonight, by Luke Bryan feat. Karen Fairchild, not sure yet! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **I have never wrote before, so please let me know what you think! I will update as often as possible I promise. I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or multiple chapters yet, depends on reviews, ect.**

 **I'm not sure where I'm going with this! If you have any ideas please let me know!**

 **I know's there's a lot of Dawsey fans, myself included, so this is going to be set when Dawson and Mills broke up. But they didn't work at 51 and didn't know Matt or anyone else from 51! I have only read 1 fanfic, Family Chaos, so please bare with me! Matt also had not made Llieutenant yet.**

 **Also, I have never drank, so I don't know when you are buzzed, drunk, ect, so I just put something! I am sorry if it is not accurate, let me know and I will try to fix it!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTERS NBC GLOBAL CHICAGO FIRE OR ANY RIGHTS TO THE SONGS!**

It had been a long day. Gabby had just broken up with Peter. She was a mess, they had dated for 2 and a half years, engaged for 6 months. It had been 2 months, and he already had a new girl bringing him lunch at the firehouse and hanging out. It didn't make sense to her, had she not meant anything to him? He didn't ask for the ring back, and she hadn't even been able to bring herself to take it off, and he hadn't said nothing to her about wearing it still, nobody had. If it hadn't been for her roommate, Brooke, she would still be moping around the apartment. But Brooke had insisted that they went for a girls night out. Brooke finally talked her into taking her ring off, and just having fun tonight.

There Gabby sat at the bar. Not knowing what to do. She had decided to wear a tight black dress with cut outs in the sides. To say the least, she looked hot. Before Brooke went out on the dance floor herself, she intended to get Gabby drunk.

"Four shots of tequila" Brooke said to the bartender

"Coming up."

"Is that necessary?" Gabby asked.

"You are going to let loose and have a good time tonight, maybe go home with a guy." Brooke replied.

"Here you go"

"You ready?" Brooke and Gabby downed 2 shots of tequila each. Gabby was starting to feel a little buzzed.

"More?" Brooke asked, also feeling the buzz, neither of the 25 year olds drank very much.

"Why not?" Gabby replied

Matt and his fiancee had broken up over 6 months ago, and he still hadn't fully gotten over her, although he was starting to. His best friend, Kelly Severide, had talked him into going out and having fun tonight, maybe even taking a girl home, which was not Matt's thing. Matt had just made lieutenant in the Chicago Fire Dept. and hoped that starting at a new firehouse would help him forget. The good about the new firehouse was that Kelly had just been promoted to squad and was transferring to the same firehouse, and he would know someone there.

He sat at a table with his friend, who was eyeing all the girls in the room trying to find 2 that the guys could talk to. Kelly finally saw them, two brunettes, he couldn't see there face, but he knew they were the 2 to talk to. He got Matt's attention, and told Matt to follow him.

"Where are we going" Matt asked

"Just follow me" Kelly replied

"Hey. Can we buy you a drink?" Kelly asked the two brunettes. The one Kelly was talking to had short brown hair, and tan skin. The one for Matt, had beautiful mocha skin.

"Sure. My name's Brooke, and this is Gabby" she replied

"Kelly, and this is my friend Matt." Kelly told her. He then turned to the bartender and told them 4 shots of whiskey.

Gabby heard him order the drinks, and knew she was going to be in for it in the morning, but she was having fun tonight, and that's what the goal was.

The bartender gave them their drinks and they all downed their shots.

"Dance?" Brooke asked Kelly

"Let's go." Kelly replied

By this time Gabby and Matt could both be considered drunk.

"You wanna dance?" Matt asked

"Absolutely." Gabby said

"Ready to get out of here?" Matt asked Gabby after they had been on the floor for a while.

"Yea. I just have to go tell Brooke." Gabby responded

She walked over to where her roommate and Kelly were standing at the bar.

"Hey, Matt and I are going to get out of her." Gabby said.

"Yay! Have fun!" Brooke exclaimed in response. Kelly laughed, he was happy his roommate was having fun.

They were at a hotel bar, so Gabby had suggested that her and Matt get a room. Matt happily obliged.

The next thing Gabby knew she was waking up in an unknown room, wrapped up in someone else's body. She lifted the sheets to see if she was dressed or not. 'Crap.' she thought, she had never had a one night stand before, or slept with somebody the first time that she met them. Little did she know, neither had Matthew Casey.

Matt woke up and felt a body against his. He looked down and saw a beautiful brunettes brown eyes looking up at him, confused, trying to place last night's events, as he was too. He was happy that she hadn't gotten up yet, maybe this meant she didn't regret last night as much as he had thought she would.

Gabby saw Matt's eyes open.

"Good morning." Gabby said

"Good morning." Matt replied.

Gabby didn't want to seem rude this wasn't like her. She figured the least she could do was learn a little bit about him, or invite him to stay for breakfast or something.

"You want to order breakfast, or do you have somewhere to be?" Gabby asked

"Umm, I would love to, but I actually have a construction job to be at in an hour or so." Matt replied.

"Of course." Gabby replied. "You can use the shower here if you don't have time to get home. I'm gonna order some food, you sure you don't want something to go or anything?" Gabby said.

"I don't really have time to get home, so I'll take you up on using the shower, but I'll pass on the breakfast." Matt didn't want to seem like someone who just slept with people and let them buy him stuff. He had left his credit card at home the night before so he didn't spend every dime he had, and the hotel made you have a credit card on file, so Gabby gave them hers.

Matt got up and walked to the bathroom. Gabby heard the shower come on and got up and put her clothes from last night on. She called room service and ordered french toast, and a bagel and muffin, even though Matt said he didn't want anything, she ordered him something anyway. Room service knocked on the door and Gabby went and got the food, about that time, Matt walked out of the bathroom.

"I ordered you something anyway." Gabby told him "Muffin or bagel?"

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." Matt said taking the muffin. "I have to get going." He said walking out the door.

Gabby had a smile on her face that she couldn't wipe off. There was something about him that made her happy. But what did that matter, she probably would never see him again.

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF Y'ALL WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY! AND IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING THAT COULD HELP MY WRITING LET ME KNOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'LL TRY TO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS, BUT I ALREADY HAVE THIS ONE WROTE, SO, YEA. I TRIED MY BEST, SO PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS SO I CAN TRY TO MAKE MY WRITING BETTER! AND I KINDA DROPPED THE SONG STORY LINE AFTER THE FIRST CHAPTER, BECAUSE THE SONG DIDN'T GO DEEP ENOUGH TO MAKE A STORY THE WAY I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTERS NBC GLOBAL OR CHICAGO FIRE!**

Gabby couldn't stop thinking about Matt. She laid in bed the night after she went for a girls night out. She hadn't got any sleep, and she had to go into work tomorrow, and face Peter and his new girlfriend again. That's not something she was ready for, even though she had hooked up with Matt, she hadn't moved on. It was going to be really hard to move on, since she didn't even know Matt's last name. Her alarm clock starting beeping beside her. "There's no way it's already time to get up." she said to herself. She got out of bed and walked over to her dresser, staring at the ring she had taken off her finger 2 nights ago, even though she didn't want to. "Should I put it back on?" She asked herself. She decided to, even though she had fun with Matt, she still loved Peter with all her heart, even if he didn't love her back.

She walked into the kitchen after getting ready to find Brooke cooking breakfast. At least if the day at work did go bad, Brooke would be there, the perks of having your bff as your partner on ambo. Brooke handed her a plate of bacon, eggs, and sausage.

"So, I hear the new guys starting today are HOT!" Brooke said.

"Oh, just what you need an in house romance." Gabby said.

"No, just what you need." Brooke replied.

"I'm not going through that again." Gabby stated.

"Gab's you need to let loose, have some fun more often." Brooke looked at Gabby's hand as she was playing with her fork, avoiding eating. "Really Gabby?" She said as she noticed the ring back on her finger.

"I still love him B, even if he don't love me. I can't help it. It kills me walking into the firehouse and seeing him and his new girlfriend. I just keep thinking if the rings still on my finger that maybe it's not over. I don't have to admit to myself that it's over if the ring is on my finger. I know I should be getting over him, but I'm not. My heart don't heal as fast as Peter's." Gabby told Brooke

"Hey, it's okay that you're not over him yet. I don't expect you to be. You were with Peter for 2 and ½ years, you're not supposed to get over it just like that. You're supposed to grieve, Gabby. But Peter's not planning on coming back, and as much as I hate to say it, you need to take your ring off, show him that you're okay without him." Brooke said

"I know, I know. Just maybe some other time. When I'm ready, I'm not ready. Besides he knows I'm still wearing the ring and hasn't said anything, maybe he wants me to keep it on." Gabby replied.

"Let's go, we're gonna be late." Brooke told Gabby, knowing she didn't have time for this fight right now.

They pulled into the firehouse and went straight to the locker room to get ready for shift. Everybody was waiting on the floor for the new lieutenant and squad member. Of course, Peter was with his new girl, maybe this new lieutenant would say something about her hanging around all the time, considering the chief didn't care who hang around as long as they didn't get in the way of calls. Everybody had gotten there an hour early today, so everyone could meet the new members of the firehouse at the sametime.

"Here they come" One of the members of truck, Nate (Peter's best friend), said.

"Hi everybody, I'm Matthew Casey, the new lieutenant." One of them announced themselves as.

"Oh my gosh" Gabby said, much louder than she thought.

"What Gabby?" Nate asked

Matt just looked up to see who said that and why, when he saw her. The girl he hadn't stop thinking about since boy's night out.

"Nothing, I just, I uh" Gabby looked at Peter, you could tell he was wondering what was going on here. "Know Matt from somewhere."

"Oh." Nate said, "From where?" He said prying, something he was really good at.

Gabby looked at Matt for help, she didn't want to stay he was a one night stand, but she didn't wanna say they were just friends.

"We just recently started dating. We just didn't know we were going to be working in the same firehouse, it never came up." Matt said before Gabby answered.

Gabby looked over to see if Peter was as hurt as she was when she found out. He was. And he didn't look like he was going to keep it in. As a matter of fact, he didn't.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Peter exclaimed "First did you not see the ring on her finger was that not some tip that she wasn't available? Did you not stop to think that for one second?"

Matt looked down at Gabby's hand to see a ring on her left finger. 'Shit' he thought, he had never noticed it before.

"Okay first off, let's get the story straight, Matt and I had a one night stand, we haven't been dating, I took the ring off for a night. And second I'm pretty sure you've already moved on, you moved on about a week after we broke up, from a 2 and ½ year relationship, so if anyone has the right to be mad it's me. AND HERE LET'S TAKE CARE OF THE RING ON MY FINGER! She can have it." Gabby said as threw the ring at Peter and walked off.

"I'll get her" Brooke said.

"Yea, you do that. And you being her best friend and all may wanna give her a reality check on what a bitch she's being." Peter told Brooke.

"Yea, maybe you need one too." Brooke said walking off.

"Hey, are you okay?" Brooke asked Gabby as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yea, I'm good, finally getting over it!" Gabby said

"Gabs I'm serious, are you okay." Brooke asked again.

"I'll get there." Gabby said

"Well if it helps you were a total badass. I liked the whole "she can have it" line you threw in there." Brooke laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Really? Thanks, that was my goal." Gabby laughed back. "Well, let's get back to work pretend this never happened?"

"Yea, let's do that ." Brooke said.

 **I REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED! I LEFT MATT AND GABBY PART HANGING! BUT YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH I HOPE YOU READ! THIS WEEK IS SPRING BREAK, SO I WILL TRY AND UPDATE MORE, BUT STARTING BACK NEXT WEEK ONCE MAYBE TWICE A WEEK WILL BE THE ONLY UPDATES!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS Y'ALL! THANKS FOR READING!**

 **~TILL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NBC GLOBAL CHICAGO FIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

It had been a long shift. Gabby hadn't really talked to anybody besides Brooke, she just kept dodging everybody. She didn't want to be asked if she was okay, or what happened. She was sitting in her bunk, reading a book, when she heard somebody walking up. It was to late to get up and walk off.

Gabby looked up. "What?" She said not to happy.

"Well hello to you, too." Peter replied. "I just thought that maybe we should talk, we haven't said to words to each other since we broke up, besides today."

"What's there to talk about?" Gabby asked. All she wanted to do was get up and walk away. She wasn't ready to have this conversation, because then she would have to come to terms with the fact it was really over, she avoided this conversation when Peter when they broke up. But there was no way out this time, and it was time for her to face it and start healing.

"I'm sorry for bringing Rachel to the house. I'd be lying if I said that it wasn't to make you jealous. I didn't want to break up, but I just felt we were drifting apart. I guess I was hoping that making you jealous may bring us back somehow." Peter told Gabby

"That's far from what it did. As quick as y'all got together it made me start to question when y'all really got together. It also made me question if you ever really loved me. I just.."

"Gabby I always loved you, and I still do. You never have to question that." Peter interrupted her.

"I need to know, does she mean anything?" Gabby asked scared to get an answer.

"Not near as much as you did." He answered "Does he mean anything to you?"

"If I'm being honest, I don't know yet. It may eventually." Gabby responded

"Okay." Peter answered, and got up to leave.

"And just so you know," Gabby stopped Peter "I still love you too."

"I'm glad we talked." He said

"Me too. Maybe someday we can be friends again, that's what we started as." She replied

"I really hope so. I really miss you in my life." He smiled. "Oh, and you can keep this. I don't want to give it to her, or anybody else for that matter." He said and handed her the ring back.

"I, I can't take it. It's yours." She answered

"Gabs, keep it as something to remember me by. I bought it for you, I only want you to have it, nobody else."

"Yeah." Gabby said taking the ring and watching him walk off.

Now that Gabby had talked to Mills, a weight had been lifted off her shoulder. She was still sitting on her bunk looking at the ring, just thinking about everything.

"Hey, can we talk?"

She looked up to see Matt, she's been waiting on this conversation also. It was getting late, and she wasn't the only one in the bunk room anymore.

"Your office?" She said.

Matt walked toward his office and Gabby followed. She wasn't sure why she was nervous for this talk, because she liked Matt so much and was scared to where this might go, or because she didn't want to explain everything to Matt, why she had a ring on, what her fight with Peter was about, she just didn't know.

"So…" Gabby said breaking the silence.

"Did you have the ring on the other night? Did I miss it?" He would have asked somebody else in the house, but they were all avoiding him, because they were friends with Mills.

"No, no. I had taken it off before I went out." Gabby told him.

"So, are you…" Matt asked.

"No, we broke up a few weeks ago." Gabby said "I just couldn't bring myself to take the ring off yet, and then the other night Brooke got me to take it off. But when I was getting ready this morning, I put it back on."

"Okay." Matt said thinking about it.

"If it means anything, I really like you. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the other night. And I'd really like to see you again." Gabby said, she surprised herself when she said this outloud, she had never been this upfront with anyone before.

"Yeah, I'd that. Maybe we can get coffee after shift. And I really like you too." Matt replied, also surprising himself.

"Okay, I know this diner around the corner we can go to." Gabby said

"Great." Matt said.

"Goodnight." Gabby said.

"Goodnight." Matt replied back.

There was only a couple of people that hadn't gone to bed, they had a quiet shift, only 1 call, which didn't happen too often.

 **I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS WAY SHORT, BUT I WILL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONES LONGER!  
THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS MATT AND GABBY GOING FOR COFFEE!  
I'M GOING TO TRY TO WRITE ALL WEEK AND POST ON SUNDAYS! HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEWS OR PM THEM! PLEASE REVIEW!  
THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I KNOW, I SAID THIS BEFORE, BUT I DIDN'T REALIZE I WAS GONNA BE SO BUSY THIS WEEK AND ONLY HAD AN HOUR TO WRITE TODAY! SO IT'S VERY SHORT! BUT THERE I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHT TO THE CHARACTERS NBC GLOBAL OR CHICAGO FIRE!**

Shift had came to an end. Gabby was nervous about breakfast. She was walking to the car with Brooke, when she heard Matt yelled at her.

"Gabby." He said

"Hey." Gabby said walking up to him.

"Where is the diner we're going to?" He asked her, he hadn't known where she was talking about.

"I'm gonna have Brooke drop me off, you can follow us." She told him.

"You can just ride with me, if you want." He said.

"Okay, let me just put my bag in Brooke's car and tell her." She said walking off, now he was probably going to offer her a ride home, and Brooke wasn't going to be home when they got done with breakfast. As much as Gabby wanted to, she couldn't trust herself around Matt, he just did something to her.

Gabby opened the car door and put her bag in the backseat. "I'm riding with Matt to the diner." Gabby told Brooke.

"Ohh, does this mean he's giving you a ride home, remember I'm not gonna be home. I'm going to my brothers." Brooke replied

"Ha ha, you're so funny." Gabby said sarcastically. She shut the car door and turned around, she saw Mills and Nate walking out of the firehouse. 'Great' she thought, now they were gonna watch her get in Matt's truck, and she didn't want to hurt Pete.

She walked over to the truck, she was going to have to move on with her life, and so was Pete, if they were going to work in the same firehouse, they had to get used to seeing each other with other people.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"What's Gabby doing?" Nate asked Mills, as he saw her walking over toward Casey's truck.

Peter took a moment to respond, he also knew he was going to have to get used to this. "I don't know, we talked and I'm okay with it."

"Seriously?" Asked Nate.

"Well, I will be, someday. I hope." He muttered the last part to himself and Nate didn't hear it, but it was the truth, right now he could only hope that he would be able to see Gabby with somebody and not wanna kill the guy, mostly because he wanted her to be happy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Gabby opened the door to Matt's truck and got in.

"Hey" Matt said

"Hey." Gabby said.

"Which way?" Matt asked.

"Straight. It's only a couple miles up the road." Gabby answered.

"Great." Matt said.

The traffic was horrible, it was 7:00 in the morning, everybody was trying to get to work and school. 'Did the diner I picked really have to be in downtown Chicago?!' She asked herself. They had been stuck in traffic for a few minutes, and there was an awkward silence.

"So, this may be none of my business, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Matt said as he broke the silence, "But how did you get the ring back?"

Gabby thought for a minute on whether or not she should tell him, but she wanted to start whatever this was with honesty. She had really hoped he hadn't picked up on the fact the she had it when he had asked her to talk.

"He gave it back. Mills and I talked a few minutes before we did and he told me to keep it, that he didn't want anybody else to have it. I was just thinking back on what we had when you came and asked to talk." Gabby replied

"It's on the left." She said, they had finally got through the traffic and arrived at the diner.

Matt parked in front of the diner, and got out of his truck. He went and opened Gabby's door and they walked into the diner. They waitress sat them down at a booth in the corner, Gabby was facing the door. As soon as they had sat down and got their coffee ordered, Gabby saw Nate walk in. 'Seriously?' Gabby thought. What in the world was he doing here, the only other people that had ever been there from the firehouse was Pete and Brooke, and they were with her. He was probably trying to figure out what was going on to tell Peter, the question was whether or Mills had initiated whatever was going on, or if it was one of Nate's plans. Unfortunately for Nate, but fortunately for Gabby, Nate was seated on the other side of the diner, good luck spying from over there, she thought to herself. Gabby then realized she was being rude and ignoring Matt.

"Gabby...Gabby?" Matt said

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gabby said. "I didn't sleep good."

"We can do this another time." Matt said

"Oh, I'll be good once I get coffee in me" she laughed

"I know what you mean." Matt laughed back.

"Well, you know who I was with and how serious my last relationship was, so?" Gabby said trying to think of something to start conversation.

"Well, her name was Hallie. She's a doctor at LakeShore, actually." Matt started

"Wait, like Hallie?" Gabby interrupted.

"Yea, you know her?" Matt asked

"Yea, she's covered my ass so many times with other doctor, I owe her big time." Gabby answered. "Sorry for interrupting, continue."

"It's fine. Well, we started dating in high school. We were engaged, but then we just came to a point where we wanted different things." Matt told her.

Gabby understood that.

The rest of the breakfast went well.

 **STAY TUNED TO SEE THE RIDE HOME FROM THE DINER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this story the Dawson's have money, but Gabby really doesn't like to tell people, just so this makes sense, if you know anything about Chicago neighborhoods, I got my info from the internet, so it may not be true! I just looked up a condo on Zillow and given the price and looks, I assumed it's a nice neighborhood!**

 **I REALLY APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS AND HOPE YOU ENJOY AND CONTINUE TO REVIEW!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO FIRE CHICAGO PD NBC GLOBAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

Gabby and Matt walked outside into the cold Chicago winter.

"I'll give you a ride." Said Matt.

"No, it's fine. I can take a taxi." Gabby replied.

"No, I insist. Get in the truck." Matt said laughing when he said the last part.

"Okay." Gabby said, also laughing.

"Where do you live?" Matt asked

"411 W Briar Pl." Gabby answered.

"Okay." Matt said and pulled out of the parking in the direction needed, he knew where a lot of places were in Chicago from his construction business. 'Nice neighborhood' he thought.

The ride was mostly quiet. Except for some small talk here and there. They were in the diner for a couple hours, time just flew by, and traffic had cleared up a little bit.

"Up here on the right." Gabby said.

"Okay." Matt said pulling to right side of the road and parking.

"Do you wanna come up? Have another cup of coffee?" Gabby didn't want to be rude, she figured the polite thing to do was to ask him up. Each of them had only had one cup of coffee at the diner, and she didn't know about Matt, but she was gonna need another cup or two to make it through the day. Even though they didn't have a lot of calls, she didn't sleep good.

"Yea, I'd love to." Matt said also not wanting to be rude.

The truth is neither Gabby or Matt trusted themselves alone around each other. It wasn't like them to just sleep with some random person they met in a bar, if they did it once, who knows if it could happen again.

Gabby walked up to her condo and unlocked the door, she let Matt in first and followed. She locked the door out of habit. It was just a precaution she always did, her being the sister of a cop, a criminal going after a cop's family, wouldn't be the first time.

"Habit" Gabby said explaining to Matt why she locked the door. He just nodded his head in response. "Kitchens this way" she told him and he followed her.

Gabby put the coffee on.

"So, you got any family here in Chicago?" Matt asked Gabby.

"Umm, yea. I have a brother, Antonio, who works in the Intelligence unit at the 21st. He has a daughter, Eva who's 14, and a son, Diego, who's 12. I also have a older sister, Alexandra, who has a set of twins, Adalynn and Carlos and they're 9, and then another little girl, Maria who's 3, plus Alex's husband Eric. My mom and dad are in and out of Chicago from the Dominican. And I have another brother, but him and his kids live in New York."

"Quite the family you have there." Matt said in response.

"That's just my brothers, sisters, and their kids. You should see how many cousins I have." Laughed Gabby. "What about your family?" She asked

He should have known this was coming, he should have never asked unless wanted to talk about his. "I have a sister and niece that live here in Chicago, but I don't talk to them much." Matt said.

Gabby could tell that it was a sore subject for Matt, so she didn't push it.

"How long have you been a firefighter?" Gabby asked.

"7 years." Matt said.

"And how long have you known Kelly?" Gabby asked trying to make conversation.

"Since the Academy." Matt answered.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but now that I've met Kelly, when I was actually sober, I feel like I know him from somewhere." Gabby told Matt.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but he's slept with half of Chicago." Matt answered, trying to hold back his laugh.

"No, that's not it. You were my first one night stand." Gabby said trying to think of where she knew Kelly from.

"Well, technically it's not a one night stand anymore, we went on a date." Matt said.

"True." Gabby said. "Coffee's done." She went and poured them a glass.

"I can ask Kelly if he know you when I see him. Or maybe you can talk to him on shift." Matt told her.

"I could, but I have a better idea. Come with me." She said walking off, Matt got up and followed her.

'Where are we going?' he thought. Gabby went down the hall and opened the last door on the right. Matt followed her into what appeared to be her bedroom. 'Well great. I already don't trust myself with her. Now I'm in her bedroom with her. It's like she's asking' Matt didn't get to finish his thought for he was interrupted by Gabby saying "FOUND IT!" From the closet.

Gabby went and sat down on the bed with a book, he couldn't see what kind from where he was.

"Come sit down." Gabby said. 'Why am I doing this?' She thought. 'I already have a hard enough time staying away from him.' But she put her foot in her mouth and told him to follow him to her bedroom and sit down on her bed before she completely realized what she was doing.

Matt walked over on the bed and sat down.

"It's my high school yearbook from sophomore year." She said explaining what the book was.

"You went to high school with Kelly?!" Matt asked, sort of surprised. This was not how he expected Gabby to know Kelly."

"Maybe" Gabby said, still flipping through the yearbook. "AH-HA!" She basically yelled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Matt said.

"He was a senior when I was a sophomore." Gabby said.

"Kelly in high school." Matt said. "I have to see this." Matt said looking at the yearbook. In the process of looking at the picture his hand touched Gabby's. 'Why does she do that to me?' Matt thought as he and Gabby now stared at each other. Matt leaned and kissed her. Gabby open her mouth letting him in, fighting for control.

'Exactly what I was afraid of.' Gabby thought. But she couldn't stop. He just did something to her, she didn't have any self control around him.

Matt moved on top of Gabby, and she dropped the yearbook to the floor moving farther up on her bed. They broke apart for a brief moment, long enough for Gabby to pull Matt's shirt over his head. They kissed for a couple minutes again, then stopped for Matt to pull Gabby's shirt off. At the same time Gabby went ahead and unbuckled Matt's pants and pulled them off. They began kissing again, Matt unbuckling her pants and pulling them off. Leaving Gabby in a bra and panties and Matt in just his boxers. Gabby and Matt were so caught up in each other that they didn't hear the door open.

"Gabby?" She heard being yelled through the condo.

"Crap!" She said and jumped up and ran to her bedroom door and shut and locked it.

"Grab your clothes and go to the bathroom! Now!" She said quietly, but very demanding.

"What?!" Asked Matt, wondering who that was yelling.

"It's my brother. And if he sees you in here he may kill you. Bathroom. NOW!" She said again emphasizing the word now.

"Okay." Matt said, running to the bathroom.

Gabby grabbed her clothes off the floor and put them on quickly. She then went out in the hall just in time to meet Antonio about to come in her bedroom.

"Hey." she said. "Sorry I fell asleep reading." She lied.

"It's fine. I was just going to tell you. Someone called and threatened me and said they would come after my family. I knew you wouldn't want to come in to the district, so I just had a car stationed outside. I tried to call and you didn't answer, so I came over to tell you myself." Antonio told her.

"Okay. Is everything okay?" Gabby asked, they were now in the kitchen and saw the two coffee cups and kept tried to keep walking to the living room, hoping Antonio didn't catch it.

"Yea, it will be. Is somebody here? Who's coffee cup is that?" Antonio asked. 'Of course he didn't miss it. He's a detective!' Thought Gabby.

"Oh, it's mine and Brooke's, we were talking after shift before she left, and I just forgot to put them up." She lied again, this wasn't something she did, lie to Antonio. But if he found out that she had slept with someone before he had met them, and ran a full background check on them, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Okay." Antonio said, not really believing her, but choosing to let it go. "See ya later sis. Love ya." He said leaving.

"Love ya too 'Tonio. Be safe she said shutting and locking the door.

On one note she was happy Antonio showed up. It kept her from sleeping with someone she didn't know too well again. But by the end of the day she would probably know him pretty well. On the other note, Antonio was not the person she wanted to walk in on her having sex with someone she barely knew.

She walked back down to her bedroom and went into the bathroom.

"He's gone." Gabby said relieved, this time she shut her bedroom door, just in case. "Do you have any plans today?" Gabby asked

"No.." Matt said wondering why she was asking this.

"Good, my brother just told me there's a cop outside because somebody called and said they were gonna get his family, so you kinda can't leave. Unless you want some cop calling Antonio and them him tracking down and interrogating you." Gabby said. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." Matt said. He was kinda happy he was going to be stuck with Gabby all day, but wasn't sure where it would lead.

 **FIND OUT WHAT MATT AND GABBY DO IN THEIR DAY TOGETHER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **IT MAY BE A FEW DAYS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER, I JUST HAD A LOT OF TIME AFTER SCHOOL TODAY AND DECIDED TO WRITE!**


	6. Author's Note :)

**So, I don't really know the age of the audience that's reading and I rated the fanfiction T, but how into detail do y'all think i should go in the upcoming scenes?! I'm not sure if you can change the rating, but I can put it at the beginning of that chapter! Just let me know what y'all think, please!**

 **And once again I really wanna think y'all for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!_**

 **I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! IT MEANS A LOT! I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THIS REALLY SHORT CHAPTER(SORRY). PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NBC GLOBAL CHICAGO FIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Gabby knew what this day alone with Matt would lead to. There was no way she was going to be able to spend a whole day with him and control herself. And Brooke wouldn't be home till later that night, her sister had came in from California and was at her brother's.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Gabby asked.

"Sure." Matt answered.

They walked to the living room, Matt following Gabby.

'I got a couple of better ideas' Matt thought. He couldn't control his thoughts about her. Little did he know, neither could Gabby.

"What do you want to watch?" Gabby asked.

"You know on second thought, maybe we could just talk. Get to know each other." Matt said.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'd like that." Gabby responded.

She went and sat down on the couch beside Matt.

"What do you want to know?" Matt asked Gabby as she sat down.

"Why did you and Hallie really break up? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm here if you need to talk." Gabby said

Matt contemplated whether or not to tell her, it may scare her off they just started dating, literary, and he didn't want that.

"I wanted kids, to start a family now. And she didn't want that now or ever." Matt said.

"Do you still want kids right now?" Gabby asked, she wanted kids, just not at this point in her life, and she could see a future with Matt.

"If I found the right person, yeah. But I know kids is a few years off now." Matt answered. Exactly what he didn't want, to scare her off.

Gabby didn't say anything she just nodded her head.

"Any questions for me?" She asked.

"Is there a big reason behind why you and Mills broke up, or is it just because you were drifted apart?" Matt asked.

"If I hadn't walked in on him, he would've cheated on me. And I don't want to be with someone who would even think about cheating on me." Gabby answered.

Both their moods had now changed.

"Your turn. Ask away." Said Matt.

"Why don't you talk about your family?" Gabby asked.

"Rough childhood." Was all Matt replied at first. After a few seconds he continued, "My dad had always been abusive, running my mom, Christie, and I down. They got a divorce, but that didn't stop him. One night he got drunk and called my mom running her down. I had left my dad's house key on the counter, so she took it. And she went over to his house, took the gun out of the closet, and shot him. My sister hasn't even been to see her since she was arrested. The first time she saw her was at her parole hearing. Even though my dad pushed my mom to her breaking point, Christie won't forgive. That's why I don't talk to her." Matt finished

"I'm so sorry Matt." Gabby said, she wasn't expecting something like that.

"It wasn't your fault." Matt replied.

Gabby pulled Matt into a hug, she didn't know what to say. It must've been horrible thing to go through, she could never imagine. Matt pulled away slightly from the hug and kissed Gabby.

Gabby kissed Matt back, but pulled away long enough to say "bedroom." Matt picked Gabby up and walked back to her bedroom, never breaking their kiss, not forgetting to lock the door. Matt put Gabby down on the bed and got on top of her. They broke their kiss long enough to undress each other, once again today.

Matt pulled Matt's shirt over his head, then unbuckled his pants pulled them down. She then flipped over on top of Matt so Matt could undress her, in the same order she undressed him, shirt first, then pants.

Matt then flipped back over on top of Gabby. Moving his kisses slowing down her body. Tracing the edges of her bra with his tongue. He unbuckled her bra and traced her tongue around her niple. He then continued down her body until he reached the edges of her panties. He pulled them down, and kissed what he remembered to be her sweet spot.

"Oh, Matt!" She moaned.

He worked his way back up her body, and she pulled his boxers off him with her legs.

"I need you." Gabby said.

Matt inserted himself into Gabby giving her time to adjust before beginning to thrust. He started slow, but picked up speed.

"Matt." Gabby moaned "Oh"

Matt slowed down and then laid down in the bed beside Gabby.

"That was amazing!" Gabby said.

"Just amazing?" Matt said laughing, causing Gabby to laugh also.

"Maybe a little better than amazing!" Gabby responded.

"That's more like it!" Matt said, kissing Gabby once again.

'Amazing don't even begin to describe it!' Gabby thought. 'It was the best sex of my life.' If you asked her, she was falling in love with Matthew Casey, and she hadn't even known him very long. But he made her feel like no one else had ever made her feel. It wasn't just a physical connection, it was so much more, but the great sex was a definite bonus!

Little did she know, Matthew Casey was falling in love with her, too. He didn't know what happened to him when he was around her. It was like he didn't care if there was anyone else around, or if there ever was gonna be, as long as she was there. He loved Hallie in someway, but in all the years he knew her, he never loved her this much or in this way! Hallie never made him feel like they were the only 2 people in the world, and that true love truly did exist.

Gabby looked into Matt's eyes, she wanted to know what he was feeling, one thing she was nervous about was she tend to put her foot in her mouth around Matt. She said whatever she was feeling, not afraid that he might not say something back.

"I know this is gonna sound weird, since we haven't known each other very long. And have only been on one date, and it may scare you away, but I'm gonna say it anyway. I think I'm falling in love with you Matthew Casey!" Gabby said 'What's wrong with me?' She thought 'Who tells a guy she thinks she's falling in love with him after one date?"

"I _**know**_ I'm falling in love with you Gabriela Dawson." Matt replied

 **I KNOW THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I WANTED TO GIVE Y'ALL SOMETHING! THEIR DAY WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'M NOT SURE IF I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN THIS WEEKEND OR NOT! I'M SORRY FOR NOT MAKING THE CHAPTER LONGER! AND I'M SORRY THE SEX SCENE WAS SO BAD! I'M NEW AT WRITING, AND I'VE NEVER WROTE ANYTHING LIKE THAT BEFORE! I'LL TRY TO GET BETTER!**


End file.
